<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>End of May or Early June by ilikehyacinths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095733">End of May or Early June</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikehyacinths/pseuds/ilikehyacinths'>ilikehyacinths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikehyacinths/pseuds/ilikehyacinths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends, true friends, on a perfect day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(AU where Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen know each other.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>End of May or Early June</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Panic Attack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, you good?" Connor looked at Evan. The other just continued staring at the black painted walls as his breathing began to exhilarate</p>
<p>They were at Connor's house to work on a project. The house was ordinary, like the ones you expect normal families to look like. Though, when Evan entered Connor's room, it was like it belonged to another house. The walls were painted black, unlike the other rooms that were painted light colors. </p>
<p>The room was best described as different.</p>
<p>The two high schoolers sat in silence as if Connor has never spoken anything. The awkward silence began to fill up. The only thing that was heard was Evan's hard breathing.</p>
<p>Connor can only stare, not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>Suddenly, an idea popped up in the boy's head. He removed the headset that was resting on his neck and gave it to his friend. The other reluctantly took the headset and places it in his head.</p>
<p>Immediately, Evan was greeted with calming sounds of nature and ocean waves. It was serene, like living in a Disney movie. Peaceful.</p>
<p>For a while, Evan felt comfortable, like he belonged.</p>
<p>Connor couldn't help but smile as he saw his panicked friend slowly began to calm down. He couldn't help but let a silent chuckle escape from his mouth.</p>
<p>They both just sat there in silence. It's not an awkward silence though. </p>
<p>"Hey, you wanna go outside?" Connor suggested. </p>
<p>He didn't know why he said that. He didn't even know where he'll go, but he felt just like it. Besides, he knows a perfect place that the other boy was sure to like.</p>
<p>Evan looked puzzled. He put the oversized headphones down his neck. "But we st-still haven't finished."</p>
<p>"It's due next week we can just do it later. And we're seniors, we deserve a break." He explained as he stood up offering the other boy a hand.</p>
<p>Evan holds on to him blushing at the boy's cold yet warm hands. He couldn't explain it. How can something be cold yet so warm? </p>
<p>As Evan contemplated on this, he began to realize his hands getting sweaty and immediately let go. Now blushing heavily he fiddles with the end of his blue shirt.</p>
<p>Connor looks at the clock on his desk as he began to formulate a plan. "Hurry up Hansen, we have a full day ahead of us." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked at his friend. "We're gonna have a perfect fuckn' day."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>